La chaleur de l'hiver
by violettepoete
Summary: Un Nouvel An entre amis.


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Un Nouvel An entre amis.

Genre: Euh... le mien!

Bonne lecture!

**La chaleur de l'hiver**

La neige tombait par gros flocons silencieux. Au dehors, on y voyait plus rien. Je devinais à peine l'allée étroite qui menait jusqu'au chalet et je ne voyais plus du tout le chemin forestier qui nous y avait elle-même mené. Le chemin était bien caché par une rangée de sapins alourdi par l'hiver glacé qui était arrivé aussi violemment que brusquement.

Le temps me plaisait, pourtant. Le temps et ce chalet perdu où nous avions décidé, entre amis, de passer la fin d'une année et le début d'une autre. J'étais postée devant la fenêtre, debout, pensive, un mug de thé en main. Je mourais d'envie d'être dehors, au milieu de cette nuit noire, à suivre le sentier glacé qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt et qui menait, si on le suivait suffisamment à un petit point de vue de la vallée et du plus proche village.

Il faisait si chaud, à l'intérieur. La cheminée flambait dans la pièce centrale, le four chauffait dans la cuisine, gardant dans son ventre une fournée de petits gâteaux et des chauffages d'appoint fonctionnait à leur plus fort dans toutes les chambres. J'entendais rire et discuter dans le salon où les autres prenaient l'apéro. Je ne parvenais pas à me mettre dans l'ambiance.

La veille au soir, nous avions parlé des résolutions que nous avions prises en début d'année. Je n'en avais accompli pas une. Je n'étais pas allée à Paris, je ne travaillais toujours pas au Ministère et je ne t'avais toujours pas dit que je t'aimais. Tu étais là, bien sûr, faisant parti de notre cercle d'amis et je me disais qu'il faudrait que je te le dises. Le dire, en finir une bonne fois pour toutes et fuir la honte jusqu'à Paris.

Je posai ma main presque brûlé par le thé contre la vitre froide et je frissonnai. Il ne neigeait plus, maintenant et je devinai un tel calme, au dehors, que je n'y tins plus. Je posai ma tasse presque vide et, silencieusement, je sortis dans la petite véranda couverte qui nous servait d'entrée. J'enfilai mes bottes, ma veste, renonçai à mettre mon pantalon de ski et fit coulisser lentement la porte.

Je fermai en sortant et m'éloignai, montant ma capuche sur ma chevelure rousse et fourrant mes mains dans mes poches, ayant oublié gants ou mitaines. L'air était si froid et si pur, comme je l'avais rêvé et je m'éloignai du chalet, y quittant la chaleur, mes amis et leurs jeux d'alcool. Ce n'est pas que je souhaitais les inquiéter par mon soudain départ, mais si j'étais allée les voir, on aurait tenté de me convaincre de rester ou ils seraient venus avec moi, et je n'aurais pas eu la paix.

Je rejoignis le chemin et commençait la courte ascension. Mes bottes crissaient dans la neige douce et de la buée s'envolait de ma bouche pour rejoindre le ciel. Les nuages s'étaient dissipés maintenant et la lune pâle et les étoiles éclairaient la neige devant moi, me permettant d'avancer. Je marchais lentement, m'enfonçant dans une neige aussi douce que du coton. Je sortis de l'orée de la forêt, quittant le chemin un peu tassé par les pneus des voitures et m'enfonçai jusqu'aux mollets. Les bras à l'horizontale, je tâchai de ne pas glisser en descendant une pente légère qui me mena bientôt à un panorama exceptionnel. Devant moi s'étendait la vallée. Le village était plus bas, faiblement éclairé par des lampadaires. Mais le ciel, le ciel était magnifique. Des milliers d'étoiles luisaient dans le ciel d'encre, d'une pureté incroyable. La lune éclaboussait de lumière et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentis en paix.

J'arrivais au banc enneigé et passais mon bras protégé de l'anorak pour en enlever la neige. Je m'assis, mais des restes de cristaux de glace encastrés dans les rainures du bois fondirent et mon jean fut rapidement mouillé. J'avais froid, mais j'étais déterminée à ne pas bouger. Il faisait si froid, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression que le monde est vide ? Pas ce vide effrayant, terrifiant, non, ce vide calme, reposant ? Comme si tout le monde, enfin, avait décidé de se taire ?

C'était un peu l'impression que j'avais. Mes cuisses étaient glacées, gelées, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, c'était mon cœur. J'avais froid, perpétuellement, à l'intérieur. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Mon cœur était en hypothermie. Tout le temps, toujours. Sauf quand tu souris. Ah, bon sang ! Ton sourire…

Ton sourire éclabousse. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe, me réconforte, m'aide, me réchauffe. Je crois que tu ne le sais pas, mais tu souris si souvent que tu en as déjà des rides. Ton sourire est si contagieux. Quand tu souris, tes yeux semblent éclater de rire et déborder de gentillesse.

Je me levai, frigorifiée, voulant rentrer et te voir. J'ai froid, j'ai froid. Je veux avoir chaud et ne plus jamais avoir froid. Tu serais là, en cette seconde, que je te le dirais. Je te le dirais, et au diable les conséquences. Je jouais un moment avec moi-même, debout dans la neige, tournée vers le chemin. Si je rouvre les yeux et que tu es là, je te le dirais. Je le jure sur mon honneur, je le jure sur mes parents. Mes paupières se fermèrent et j'attendis. En rouvrant les yeux, je souris, de déception et de soulagement. Bien sûr que tu n'es pas là. Ça n'est pas grave. Je ne sais pas. Tant pis.

Je remontais jusqu'à la route, et, dans le secret de mon cœur, je formulai mon vœu. J'allai faire de cette année un maximum. J'allai vivre, simplement. Accepter, peut-être, d'être folle de toi. Aller à Paris au printemps, ou en automne, si j'en ai le courage et l'argent. Postuler pour un emploi au Ministère et peut-être me faire pistonner par mes parents. Aller à une fête par mois, boire trop d'alcool, embrasser quelques garçons, t'oublier, si je le puis.

Mais toujours, toujours, garder en mémoire ton sourire et la chaleur qui s'en répand.

**...FIN...**


End file.
